


When I See You, I See The Universe

by fairyerimbin



Series: minbin prompt fics ♡ [4]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Flustered Seo Changbin, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Prompt Fic, Prompt: Staring at Eyes in Awe, changbin's eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: Simple. Minho flusters Changbin.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: minbin prompt fics ♡ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	When I See You, I See The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a mini, like a really mini, fic about Changbin's eyes I could look at for forever ;-;

Changbin was going through the pictures om his phone, wondering which ones he wanted to post. It had been a while since he fed their fans and knew how much they were missing him. But he enjoyed seeing them that way.

"What are you doing?" Minho plopped down next to Changbin on the couch, looking at the phonescreen. "I'm going to post something." The rapper explained, deciding on three pictures Hyunjin once took of him. He wrote a small caption, making sure to add his signature hashtags and heart, before posting the photos on the official Instagram account.

"Are you purposely keeping the best photos to yourself?" Minho asked as Changbin shook his head. Some photos were just too perfect and he cared a lot about staying humble to everyone. "I could send them to you." Changbin joked, looking at Minho as their gaze met. The older man gasped. "Does it surprise you that much, hyung?" The younger one asked while the other kept their eye contact. It was as if he saw something special.

"Minho, what's wrong?" Changbin asked, starting to worry he said something wrong. It happened quite often. "It's just... Your eyes?" "What's wrong with them? Are they red? I haven't been able to sleep well, although the eye mask is helping me a bit." Changbin explained as Minho chuckled. "They're the most mesmerising eyes I have ever looked inside. It's as if I'm looking at the universe." The older one said, chuckling while the younger's cheek became flushed, a light pink taking over the colour in his skin. "Don't scare me like that." Changbin hit Minho's arm before he hid his head away against it. "You know I love flustering my boyfriend."


End file.
